


Одни Положительные Чувства

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat and dog, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Гэвин заводит Ричарда, а Ричард - собаку.





	Одни Положительные Чувства

— Твою кошку зовут… Кошка? — спрашивает Ричард.   
  
— Да, — агрессивно скалится в ответ Гэвин, потому что он может называть свою кошку так, как он хочет её называть, и она Кошка, так что все, кому это не нравится, могут убираться нахрен из его дома прочь. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит в упор на Ричарда. — У тебя с этим, — он хмурится и смотрит еще злее, — проблемы?   
  
Ричард смотрит на него в ответ, наглаживая Кошку от ушей до самого хвоста. Она тарахтит, как мотор байка, и выглядит такой довольной, что Гэвин ей завидует. Грязно и мерзко завидует собственной кошке. Он дожил до этого дня, превосходно.   
  
— У меня нет никаких проблем с кличкой твоего домашнего животного. Я просто уточняю, — говорит Ричард спокойно, не прекращая гладить Кошку. — Насколько мне известно, люди предпочитают давать своим животным имена, отличные от названия их вида.   
  
— Завались, как будто мне есть дело до того, что люди там предпочитают, — ворчит Гэвин, расслабляясь и заваливаясь на диван рядом с Ричардом. Тот теплый и твердый, так что опираться на него не слишком удобно, но все же приятно. Кошка урчит и кладет одну лапу на бедро Гэвина, словно заявляя свои кошачьи права еще и на него. Словно он не принадлежал ей безраздельно все это время.   
  
— Тебе удобно? — уточняет Ричард. Он сидит на диване, прямой как палка, напряженный и совсем неуютный в этой своей форме. Гэвину хочется ему за все это предъявить и вообще выгнать, чтобы не привыкать к хорошему, но он только пожимает плечами.   
  
— Сойдет.   
  
— Сойдет? Это означает, что ты испытываешь дискомфорт, но не хочешь о нем говорить?  
  
— Сойдет значит сойдет, что ты прицепился, гладь Кошку дальше.  
  
— Смею заверить, что моего процессора хватит на выполнение обеих этих задач одновременно.   
  
— Смею заверить, — огрызается Гэвин, — что мне нормально.   
  
Ричард открывает рот и закрывает обратно. Чуть поводит плечами и слегка расслабляется, обмякает и становится таким мягким… Гэвин прикрывает глаза, поглаживает одним пальцем лапку Кошки и чувствует себя ужасно довольным. Умиротворенным.   
  
Почему его психотерапевт не говорила ему завести дома андроида? Это так избавляет от стресса! Черт, он отваливает ей такие бабки за каждый сеанс, а она говорит какую-то чушь каждый раз и отправляет его на курсы по управлению гневом. Гэвин, конечно, их не посещает, он не знает, зачем он вообще ходит к самой терапевтке, которая его совсем не понимает. Его никто не понимает, кроме Кошки.   
  
— Могу я остаться сегодня на ночь?   
  
— Зачем? Ты хочешь гладить кошку всю ночь? — удивляется Гэвин.   
  
— У тебя намного уютнее, чем на станции подзарядки в полиции. Плюс, я знаю, что Коннор живет у лейтенанта Андерсона. Мне стало интересно, чем вызвано это решение.   
  
— А мне вот, не поверишь, нахрен не интересно, чем вызвано их решение жить, блядь, вместе. Они оба отвратительные. И вместе, и поодиночке.   
  
— Тебе не нравится наша с Коннором внешность? — спрашивает Ричард слегка напряженно. Гэвин отодвигается, чтобы можно было посмотреть ему в лицо, на котором привычно ни одной эмоции. У Киберлайф нет золотой середины. То делают радостную жопу, у которой вечно какие-то непонятные эмоции скачут, то вот… Ричарда.   
  
Подмывает ответить, что да - не нравится. Но это лажа полная, внешность у них из влажных ебаных фантазий. Гэвин ответит “нет”, а ему тут же ответят - ваш сердечный ритм ускорился, вы лжете ложью.   
  
— Мне не нравится Коннор, — говорит он, и это правда. Коннор бесит его до трясучки, хотя в последнее время Андерсон старается их держать друг от друга подальше.   
  
— Я выгляжу, как Коннор.   
  
— Ты выглядишь, как жопа.   
  
Диод на виске Ричарда мигает желтым. Он там, что? Проводит сравнительный анализ себя с жопой? Или чем он там занимается, придурок.   
  
— Не понимаю, — наконец признается он. — Общение с тобой — очень трудоемкий и энергозатратный процесс, так как мне абсолютно непонятно, по какой логике ты строишь разговор.   
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я нелогичный?   
  
— Я хочу сказать, что не понимаю логики. Не отрицаю её наличие, потому что она должна быть, ведь ты опираешься на какие-то свои алгоритмы.   
  
— Не перегрейся, — вздыхает Гэвин, потому что ему до пизды лень объяснять, что нет никаких алгоритмов и ни на что он не опирается. Просто мелет чушь как втрескавшийся малолетка.   
  
— Моя система вентиляции…   
  
— Еще одно хреново слово, и ты не остаешься на ночь.   
  
Ричард затыкается.   
  
  
***  
  
Ричард остается и на следующую ночь. Из участка они едут вместе, и Гэвин подумывает спросить, а какого хрена, а потом решает, что его все устраивает. Прогнать всегда можно, создать неловкую паузу - тоже, а понежиться в ощущении, что ты не один - ну, это редкая хуйня.   
  
Пока Гэвин готовит, приходит Кошка и запрыгивает Ричарду на колени, сразу же начиная тарахтеть. Она выглядит довольной, лениво щурится и иногда выпускает коготочки, цепляясь за форменные брюки.   
  
— Переоденься, не хочу, чтобы твоя форма пострадала. Еще запишут на мой счет, — бурчит Гэвин, переворачивая колбаски.   
  
— Во что мне переодеться?   
  
— Покопайся в шкафу, возьми что-нибудь, — Гэвин пожимает плечами. Ричард аккуратно снимает кошку с коленей и опускает её на пол. И уходит из кухни. Кошка подходит к Гэвину и начинает тереться о его ноги. — Извини, милая, я готовлю.   
  
Она довольно быстро теряет к нему интерес и уходит искать безотказного андроида экей инструмент для глажки кошек. Гэвин заканчивает с колбасками, вываливает их на тарелку к полуфабрикатной и уже разогретой картошке, когда на кухню с кошкой на руках заходит Ричард.   
  
Гэвин проносит вилку мимо рта и мажет мясным соком по щеке. Ричард невозмутимо стирает его большим пальцем, а после сует руку под кран и моет. Кошка оставляет зацепки на черной футболке Гэвина, которая явно маловата одному андроиду. Домашние спортивные штаны слишком хорошо сидят на Ричарде, чтобы это было правдиво и законно. На Гэвине они мешковато висят, но меньшего размера не было, а они так ему понравились. И были по такой скидке.   
  
Если бы он знал… Если бы он только знал!   
  
— Приятного аппетита, — желает Ричард миролюбиво и садится на свободный стул.  
  
Гэвин клацает зубами.  
  
  
***  
  
В общем, как-то так само собой и получается, что хренов андроид остается жить у него дома. Ходит он в том, что взял в тот вечер, заставляя Гэвина испытывать невыносимые мучения и жаждать смерти. Чьей: своей или Ричарда? Да без разницы, но в идеале, конечно, своей.   
  
Кошка считает Ричарда своей собственностью, и Гэвин даже думает прочитать ей небольшую лекцию о равных правах андроидов, но потом вспоминает, что она и его, человека, считает своей собственностью, так что бросает это неблагодарное дело. Ричард блаженно не возражает, чешет её за ушком и гладит по спинке до хруста. Кошка довольна.   
  
Хоть кто-то доволен.   
  
А потом Ричарда зачем-то заносит в гости к Андерсону и его свет-солнцу Коннору, после чего он ходит задумчивый и непонятный и еще пару дней. Гэвина подмывает спросить, а какого ж хрена он там увидел, а с другой стороны - нет, не-а, ему точно не хочется этого знать.   
  
Ричард подвисает прямо в коридоре, помигивая желтым диодом, все чаще, и тут уже хоть к Элайдже беги с криком о помощи. И только чистая родственная ненависть, культивируемая Гэвином в себе с самого детства, останавливает его от таких опрометчивых действий.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гэвин нервно после очередного такого подвисания. Спрашивает и поспешно добавляет, чтобы никто не подумал о нем хорошего, — пластиковый идиот.   
  
— Я функционирую в пределах нормы, — вежливо отвечает Ричард, но звучит как “все окей”, которое значит “мне так ебано”.   
  
— Тебе ебано?   
  
— Мне?.. Я не испытываю тяжелых негативных эмоций, — отзывается он. — Но я все время борюсь со странным иррациональным желанием, и с каждым днем это становится все сложнее.   
  
Гэвин, который тоже каждый день борется со странным иррациональным желанием, бормочет:  
  
— Знаешь, как говорят? Лучший способ победить искушение - поддаться ему, — если бы он сам мог позволить себе подобное. Другое дело, что он уверен - Ричард не оценит.   
  
— Мне нужно твое разрешение сделать кое-что, что тебе может быть не по вкусу.  
  
Гэвин нервно потеет и облизывает губы.   
  
— Я не могу дать разрешение на что-то потенциально неприятное, не зная, что это.   
  
— Я хочу завести собаку, — заявляет Ричард.   
  
Гэвин моргает. Из головы разом выметаются все фантазии о поцелуях. Романтик из Ричарда еще тот.   
  
— Собаку?  
  
— Собаку. Кошка нормально ладит с собаками?   
  
— Ладит, — говорит Гэвин и поверить не может. Ричард, блядь, хочет собаку. Охренительная история.   
  
— О. Тогда я могу завести собаку?  
  
— Можешь? — переспрашивает Гэвин, но Ричард принимает это за согласие. Ладно. Он наклоняется и чмокает Гэвина в щеку.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
О, он может завести хоть десять собак.   
  
***  
  
— Погоди, ты что, назвал собаку Собакой? - спрашивает Гэвин тупо, наблюдая за лижущим руки Ричарда псом.  
  
— Я сначала хотел назвать собаку Кошкой, но решил, что тогда мы не поймем, о чьем питомце идет речь, — невозмутимо объясняет Ричард.   
  
— Ты мог бы назвать собаку Рекс? Джек? Ну или Хэнк, — обескураженно говорит Гэвин, потому что какого хрена? Собака? Ладно, он, человек с хилой фантазией на имена и кошачьи клички, но высокоинтеллектуальный андроид с огромной базой данных?   
  
— Почему я должен называть собаку именем нашего коллеги? - интересуется Ричард. - Это было бы некрасиво.  
  
— Это было бы охренительно смешно. Вывел тебя Хэнк из себя на работе, ты приходишь домой и командуешь собаке: Хэнк, принеси тапочки!   
  
Оба смотрят на собаку. Собака, вывалив язык, смотрит на них. У нее абсолютно глупое влюбленное в них обоих выражение на морде.   
  
— Нет, — говорит Ричард, — это было бы некрасиво.  
  
Гэвину лень с ним пререкаться. Он по привычке опирается на разом обмякнувшее для него плечо и вздыхает.   
  
— У нас собаку и кошку зовут Собака и Кошка.   
  
— Я испытываю на этот счет положительные чувства. Мне нравится мысль о том, что у нас есть что-то схожее или что-то общее.   
  
— Тупые клички для животных?   
  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы, — он выделяет голосом, — с этим.  
  
Гэвин хмыкает.   
  
— Никаких проблем. Одни положительные чувства.   
  
Ричард целует его в щеку и приобнимает рукой.   
  
— Это приятно.   
  
Очень. 


End file.
